


Bargaining

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [48]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: :), Ghost!Midoriya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: The class approaches Izuku with their idea and hopes he reacts well.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 24
Kudos: 247





	Bargaining

Izuku hovered above the boys as they woke up, the early summer morning seeped through the windows and put sunny slashes of warmth across everyone’s skin. Iida was saying hello to the girls. He would’ve gone with but he wanted to say hi to Kacchan and Shou first, the only issue was Kacchan’s absence. He wasn’t anywhere. He patted Shou’s tired face until he got a groggy ‘good morning’ out of his friend, then concentrated hard to make his voice known, pushed through broken lungs and blood stained teeth. 

_Kacchan? Kacchan?_

Shou blinked in surprise, looking more awake. _I don’t know,_ he admitted. _Maybe he went to the bathroom._

Izuku frowned, wrist pulsing and the taste of copper on his tongue rising with his worry. He let go of his focus to disappear and phased through the wall, into the girls’ dorms, to grab Iida. A tug on his sleeve was all it took for Iida to comply and follow him out into the hallway.

 _Kacchan’s gone,_ he muttered, sorrow and concern squeezing his lungs. _Help me._

Iida let him burrow in his side as they did their rounds around the summer camp. Inside the building yielded no results, and by the time they made it to the training field Izuku was swallowing tears, fingers buried in the mesh of Iida’s torn uniform. He was in the last place they looked. Sat on the dirt floor with his elbows on his knees, Kacchan seemed to be watching the sunrise. Relief rose up Izuku’s throat and pushed out to echo his shout across the field.

_Kacchan!_

His head shot up, turned all around searching for him. Izuku took Iida’s hand and dragged him along to stop right in front of his friend, hugging Kacchan’s arm.

 _Scary,_ he muttered. _Scary._

 _The fuck do you mean,_ he replied, gruff but attentive. _I was gone for a minute._

Izuku didn’t know what to say to that. The thought of Kacchan leaving was a dark one, it made his stomach hurt and heart pound and he didn’t know why. The world was scary and unfamiliar sometimes, but Kacchan was safe. To make up for a few minutes ago, he patted Kacchan’s arm in mild victory. Friend acquired.

 _Alright, alright._ He stood up, stopped for a moment. _Deku, Glasses, we need to talk._

Shinsou was trying very hard not to punch people in the teeth that morning.

Just because he had agreed to the idea from last night didn’t mean he was happy about it. The classroom would feel so empty without Iida and Izuku there to hide in the space, but having Izuku leave in particular had his chest feeling hollowed out. He’d been there from the second they had arrived to class, patting and murmuring and trying to reach out any way he could, and Shinsou himself had been one of the first to finally reach back. Not even Bakugo had done that. A small part of him wondered why, grew more insistent as he got ready for training and a migraine.

Bakugo himself walked through the door, solemn, and Shinsou’s stomach rolled. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

 _We’re ready,_ Bakugo grunted, then walked back out into the hall. A moment of stillness blanketed the boy’s dorms as they all looked at one another, downtrodden, but determined, ready to help the young kid who had poured so much light into them, in their classroom. Taking a deep breath, Shinsou watched Kirishima leave, then Satou, then Sero, the whole class filing out into the hall to try and convince two ghosts to pass on, or even to want to. Solemn, Shinsou walked out, stepped over the threshold and into the hallway where the girls already were.

Cold chills climbed up his spine. Fuck, Izuku was already upset or worried, either wasn’t good.

 _Relax, you’re not in trouble,_ he drawled, trying to keep his tone casual. _We really just wanna chat._

 _Right,_ Yaomomo soothed, voice warm and honeyed. _Just a chat._

Izuku muttered, echoed words calming into something more thoughtful, and Shinsou relaxed in turn. He was glad he could start it with lighter shoulders.

 _Iida, Izuku,_ Uraraka began, carefully neutral, _what - what do you think about the idea of passing on?_

A beat of silence passed, then two, then three. Shinsou shared a nervous glance with Bakugo of all people. There was more muttering, more whispers. Yaomomo created a pad of paper and a pencil for Izuku to write on. It floated in the air, unsteady for a moment, then scribbled along the page.

‘Iida asks why’

Todoroki explained his encounter after multiple elbow jabs from the people around him. They took turns explaining their thoughts, explaining they truly thought there was no other way. The pencil hovered again, patient.

‘Iida says he still has stuff to do. He doesn’t want to go yet’

Izuku was being very quiet about his own opinion of the idea, and Shinsou wondered if he was putting the mute ghost ahead of himself or avoiding the idea entirely. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was both.

 _They can’t pass on unless they’re at peace,_ Kaminari said, scratching at his jaw. _We forgot about that._

 _We can help, right?_ Kirishima chirped. _I mean, if it’s possible. Maybe we can put them to rest that way?_

The temperature dropped.

 _If they want to,_ Sero added quickly, rubbing away goosebumps. _No one’s forcing anything. What does Iida think of that?_

The pencil shivered in the air. ‘He likes it. He says he doesn’t like being a ghost’

Shinsou closed his eyes, gave himself a minute before opening them again. _I can imagine,_ he replied. _What does he still need to do?_

‘I don’t want him to go’

Yaomomo’s eyes gleamed, and Shinsou watched her bite her lip to keep it from quivering.

 _I know,_ she said softly. _But that’s not your choice._ The pencil didn’t move, just shivered in the air like Izuku was shaking. _Izuku,_ she called, gentle but firm. _You can’t decide that for him. That’s not fair._ Still, it didn’t move, and her voice hardened. _Izuku!_

The pencil slammed down on the pad and wrote forcefully, making indents in the paper and nearly making Yaomomo drop it.

‘He wants Stain in jail and me not to be alone’ it wrote, then ‘ **I’m not leaving.** ’ The pencil clattered to the floor.

Shinsou’s heart dropped into his stomach.

Aizawa was minding his business one moment, then had a lap full of sad child the next. 

Midoriya had damn near thrown the papers off his lap to burrow away in his stomach, sniffling and dripping blood that stained nothing, left no trace.

Aizawa sighed. He placed a hand on Midoriya’s back and said nothing, doubted he could get anything particularly coherent out of him right then anyway. The kid’s arms were wrapped around his middle and squeezing as tightly as he could. He heard Midoriya’s wrist pop and winced, quickly reaching around to ease his grip.

 _What did they do now?_ he asked himself, already resigned.


End file.
